Are You Sure?
by warmsweater
Summary: Luhan lelah. Sudah keempat kalinya ia diputuskan oleh pacarnya karena alasan yang sama, karena wajahnya. Sehun punya sebuah cara untuk membuktikannya dan Luhan tidak punya pilihan selain mengiyakannya. HUNHAN / YAOI /ONESHOT. RnR?


Luhan membaca pesan singkat yang baru saja membuat _handphone_nya bergetar itu.

—_From : Seolhyun-ah _

_Oppa, lebih baik kita putus saja._

.

Suara tangisan menderita Luhan pun mengudara di kota Seoul pagi itu.

.

.

.

.

**Title : Are You Sure?**

**Pairing : HunHan (Sehun x Luhan)**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance, BoysLove**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Disclaimer : FF beneran punya saya, tapi castnya nggak sih.**

**Enjoy—**

.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sehun, hanya menyeruput _lemon tea_nya tenang, "Tidak ada."

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya!"

Luhan masih saja berteriak-teriak frustasi setelah mendapat pesan dari pacar— ups, mantannya.

.

Segera setelah mendapatkan pesan itu, ia langsung berlari sejauh 60 meter, dengan wajah bangun tidur dan boxer warna pelangi, menuju apartemen sahabatnya, Sehun, lalu menangis di sana.

Jangan salahkan Luhan, ok?

Luhan frustasi!

.

Karena sudah ketiga— ralat, keempat kalinya, ia diputuskan dengan alasan yang sama.

.

.

_ "Maafkan aku oppa, tapi kita memang sebaiknya putus saja."_

_ "Kenapa? Apa salahku padamu? Apa aku kurang romantis? Kurang perhatian? Sebutkan saja!"_

_ "Bukan apa-apa, oppa… hanya saja…"_

_ "Apa?!"_

_ "Wajahmu terlihat seperti orang gay. Aku tidak mau diejek teman-temanku gara-gara itu."_

.

.

.

Luhan benar-benar _speechless_ mendengarnya.

Baiklah, Luhan tahu ia memiliki wajah yang **sedikit** menggemaskan.

Dengan mata _doe_ berwarna cokelat terang dan rambut berwarna hazel.

Dan wajah agak _baby-face_nya.

.

.

Iya, sih, kalau dipikir-pikir, ia terlihat _agak_ gay.

.

Tapi itu kan ciptaan Tuhan! Ia juga tidak punya kuasa untuk mengubah wajahnya agar terlihat seperti aktor-aktor maskulin yang sering muncul di majalah!

.

Luhan menyingsut ingusnya yang sudah hampir menetes dari ujung lubang hidungnya.

"Astaga, Luhan hyung, bersikaplah dewasa sedikit!" Sehun memutar matanya malas. Ia mengambil beberapa lembar tisu dari tasnya lalu memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun, tapi sahabatmu ini sedang dilanda kegalauan berat karena baru diputuskan pacarnya!" Luhan menggebrak pelan meja warung itu.

.

Iya. Benar.

Luhan dan Sehun sedang mangkir kuliah dan malah nongkrong di warung pinggir jalan.

Sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya, "Ya sudahlah, hyung. Lagipula, wanita macam apa yang mau berpacaran dengan pria gay?"

"Aku tidak gay!" Luhan mengelak, "Kenapa semua orang menyebutku gay, sih?"

"Ya karena wajahmu bahkan lebih cantik daripada Seolhyun." Sehun menjawab santai.

"Terima ka— enak saja!" hampir saja Luhan terbuai oleh pujian Sehun. Tuh kan, kadang ia lupa gendernya sendiri.

.

.

.

Terhitung sudah empat mantan yang Luhan miliki, dan keempat-empatnya menyebutnya gay.

Pertama, Im Yoona. Mahasiswi tahun kedua Fakultas Kedokteran. Ia memiliki paras cantik, jangkung, langsing, benar-benar serupa malaikat. Ia bahkan memiliki mata _doe_ seperti Luhan. Sayangnya, mulutnya pedas. Ia memutuskan Luhan secara _face-to-face_, di hadapan teman-temannya.

Kedua, Jung Eunji. Mahasiswi tahun pertama Fakultas Seni Rupa. Wajah yang selalu ceria dimana pun dan kapan pun— bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak tertarik? Eunji bisa dibilang mantan terindahnya, omong-omong. Namun tetap saja, mantan itu mantan.

Ketiga, Kim Hyuna. Luhan bahkan lupa dimana Hyuna berkuliah, karena hubungan mereka bisa dibilang sangat singkat. 3 atau 4 hari? Entahlah.

Dan keempat, Kim Seolhyun. Yang tercantik diantara semua mantannya (tapi menurut Sehun, Luhan lebih cantik).

.

.

Luhan semakin frustasi. Bagaimana ia akan mendapatkan istri nanti? Ia bukan orang yang sangat kaya seperti Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin menyuap seorang wanita dengan uangnya lalu menyuruhnya untuk menikah dengannya.

Ia bisa-bisa tidak makan sebulan.

* * *

Siangnya, Luhan memilih untuk menemui Baekhyun. Ia sudah lelah dengan Sehun. Bukannya membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik, malah mengiyakan tindakan Seolhyun.

Sayangnya, Baekhyun sama saja.

.

"Tapi kau memang terlihat gay…"

.

"...Baek, kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Sehun."

Luhan melanjutkan tangisannya. Entah sudah berapa bungkus tisu yang ia habiskan hari ini.

"Sudahlah~ Kalau begitu, carilah wanita yang tidak menganggapmu gay. Mudah kan?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Luhan, memberinya sedikit ketenangan.

.

.

Luhan malah semakin bingung.

Masalahnya, ia memang terlihat _agak_ gay.

Ia tidak yakin wanita mana yang tidak menganggapnya gay.

Hanya ibunya, mungkin?

"Aku tidak yakin, Baekhyun-ah." Luhan menghela napasnya, "Kalau begitu solusimu, masa aku harus memacari ibuku sendiri?"

"Ah, benar juga." Baekhyun manggut-manggut. "Kalau begitu kau jadi gay saja."

.

.

Luhan menjengit.

"Tidak! Tidak mau!" Luhan menggeser posisinya menjauhi Baekhyun, memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan jika ia tidak melakukannya, Baekhyun akan melakukan pelecehan seksual kepadanya.

.

Oh, omong-omong, Baekhyun sudah punya pacar.

Namanya Park Chanyeol.

Ia pria.

Ya, Baekhyun gay.

.

Jadi sebenarnya, Luhan meminta saran dari orang yang salah.

.

"Aku tidak memaksamu, kok." Baekhyun memangku dagunya, "Tapi itu berjalan dengan baik untukku. _Well_, maksudku, kalau aku punya pacar wanita, bisa-bisa ia lebih _manly_ daripada aku."

Luhan mengiyakan dalam hati.

Baekhyun bahkan lebih menggemaskan daripada dirinya.

* * *

"Sudahlah, hyung. Hadapi saja kenyataan."

"Tidak bisa, Sehun. Aku tidak gay. Aku mencintai Seolhyun."

Luhan dan Sehun sedang berjalan pelan menuju gerbang kampus. Luhan tidak kuliah selama seharian ini— ia benar-benar kehilangan _mood_nya untuk kuliah.

"Kalau begitu, lupakan masalahmu. Sesulit apa sih?" Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan.

"Sulit. Sulit sekali ketika kau dituduh gay oleh pacarmu sendiri."

Luhan masih meracau tentang hal yang sama sejak tadi siang.

.

"Kau yakin kau tidak gay?"

Luhan berdecak. Ia melipat tangannya, "Tentu saja! Bukankah orang-orang bilang, '_don't judge the book by its cover_'? Apa itu tidak berlaku untukku?"

Sehun berhenti berjalan, "Aku punya cara untuk menentukan apakah kau gay atau tidak."

Luhan menatap Sehun horror.

.

.

"Aku. Tidak. Gay. Sehun!"

"Hanya sekali saja. Kalau memang tidak, aku akan mencarikan wanita lain untukmu. Bagaimana?"

Luhan hanya bisa mengiyakan dengan pasrah.

.

"Siap-siap, ya." ujar Sehun, seakan hal yang benar-benar buruk akan terjadi pada Luhan saat itu juga.

.

.

Sehun tiba-tiba saja menariknya ke gang di dekat jalan itu.

.

.

.

Lalu tiba-tiba Sehun menciumnya.

Tepat di bibir.

.

.

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

.

Setelah beberapa saat, Luhan baru menyadari apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

.

Ia mendorong Sehun dengan keras, "YAH! APA-APAAN?!"

.

Luhan menyeka bibirnya cepat. Matanya masih terbelalak karena kaget.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lagi.

Luhan panik, "A-apa?!"

.

.

.

**"Mukamu merah, hyung."**

.

Luhan menutupi mukanya, malu. Ia masih memandang Sehun di hadapannya.

.

.

"Itu artinya, kau _gay._" ucap Sehun seraya tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

.

"YAH! OH SEHUN!"


End file.
